


Cat and Tiger

by dudebo



Series: Values [2]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captivity, Clothed Sex, Consent Issues, Forced Relationship, Frottage, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Light Bondage, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, mentions of Yang/Frederica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:16:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudebo/pseuds/dudebo
Summary: « Here’s what’s going to happen. You’re the only luxury I’ll let myself have. You, in this house, kept pretty, safe, and sane. »
Relationships: Reinhard von Lohengramm/Yang Wenli
Series: Values [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582963
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

Yang Wenli was tired and confused.

He was sure that the goodbyes had been tearful, but he couldn’t remember it clearly anymore. He had been ripped away from his friends, hauled from one planet to the next, interrogated for hours on end, washed by rude and rough men and given an quite tacky new suit.

Do they want to wore me off, he wondered. Or is this just how they welcome guests in the Empire.

As a small defiance, he had taken off a few of the gaudier ornaments. They now littered the floor of the car he had been pushed in. As he was getting closer and closer to his ultimate destination, he wasn’t that sure of his decision anymore.

I’m sure Reinhard will understand, he mused, being driven to a splendid but remote country house. The night was falling. The worst thing, among all the humiliations, was that he had no real idea what was going to be done to him next.

__

The same tall ghoul of a man who had interrogated him earlier was the one leading him up the old stone porch. He hadn’t uttered a word during the trip. It’d been like sitting next to an excessively polite guard dog. Yang sighed, more out of tiredness than out of frustration. They were deep in the countryside, at the edge of a forest. Isolated, cut from the rest of the planet.

I’ve haven’t read any news since I arrived, he mused. Heinessen could have blown up and I wouldn’t know. It probably was on purpose...

The strange man coughed, pulling Yang out of his thoughts.

« Kaiser Reinhard von Lohengramm. » his escort said in a quiet, sober voice.

Yang felt like he’d been suddenly struck by lightning. During his whole ordeal, the possibility of seeing him again had been a tiny, selfish light-at-the-end that had comforted him. Suddenly feeling shy, he slowly looked up, and saw Reinhard, standing on the stairs, framed by the door, looming over him.

Ignoring the weight of his regal white cape, he moved toward Yang.

What is he going to tell me first, Yang wondered. He must have sacrificed quite a bit of credibility to get me here. I’m quite the expensive prize, so how is he going to treat me; cozy me up, or berate me ?

« I see you’ve personalized the outfit I sent you. » Reinhard said, matters-of-fact.

So, he’s going the well-polished trophy route, Yang thought.

« It was a bit tacky on me. » he responded, just as casually, as if Reinhard was an old friend of his, and not essentially his new owner.

« Come inside. We’re going to have dinner. »

Looking over Yang’s shoulder, he gave a politely venomous stare at the other man, who hadn’t said a word since introducing Reinhard.

« You wait outside until lady Mariendorf’s arrives. »

He turned around, his long golden hair swirling behind him.

Despite everything he’s done, Yang mused, that man is still beautiful.

Yang had crushes all the time, of course. He was experienced enough to recognize the feelings. He just didn’t act on them. He still regretted not being brave enough to talk Schenkopp into bending him over his desk.

What he was feeling for Reinhard, since even before they met in person, that was the same feelings. It didn’t matter that they were on opposite sides, or that they’d probably disagree violently on most topics. Attraction could be far from rational, and that particular example had made Yang well aware of that fact.

I hope this can be pleasant, he thought. I could like being there, being around him. I could fall for him, fully. That’d be convenient.

He could feel his heart break a little at the thought. He hadn’t forgotten Frederica, still on Heinessen, feeling alone even when surrounded by friends. Of course, he knew one could love two people at once, but falling for Reinhard while keeping on loving Frederica felt too much like betraying her.

Steeling himself, he entered the old country house.

__

The interiors of the house were both sumptuous and small. Paintings of historical battles, cozy seats, natural lights. Also, lots of blue velvet.

A person-sized love-nest, Yang thought. It’s been taylored to my tastes, as seen through someone else lenses. Someone else’s idea of what I’d like.

That may become a problem, he thought, staring up at the back of Reinhard’s head. If he’s disappointed by what I actually am.

He refused to think about what would happen if Reinhard decided to cast him out. Yang was just too tired for paranoia right now. He just wanted to enjoy being near Reinhard’s glow.

They arrived in the dinning room. The round, wooden table at its center was dressed for four guests. It seemed like whoever did the dressing tried to be modest and quaint, but their obvious taste for luxurious linens and silverware had sadly failed them.

« I wanted your first meal to just be the two of us, but they insisted on coming. »

Reinhard didn’t precise you ‘they’ were, Yang couldn’t help but notice.

He sat at the table, not saying a word, fidgeting with a bit of the too-expensive tablecloth.

Reinhard was waiting for him to break the silence, but Yang refused. The luxury surrounding him was more overwhelming than comfortable. There was an truly excessive quantity of gold, blue velvet and old master’s paintings in what was clearly trying to be a simply comfy house.

Reinhard tapped his fingers against the wood of the table, slightly too loudly for it to be just a symptom of nervousness.

« Why are you so tense. » Reinhard finally asked, so obviously trying to mask his irritation with concern.

« I wasn’t really told what would be done to me when I arrived, replied Yang.

\- What do you think is going to happen ?

\- Well. Some thought my, well, acquisition would be for revenge and propaganda. Imprisonment, torture, execution, all the public apparatus. Others thought it would be for talent theft, which you already know would never work. I’ve been clear enough on that subject, I think. But...»

He swallowed. He knew all the words, but saying them out loud was something else. Reinhard stared intently.

« But I had access to information they didn’t have. I’d met you in person, I’d _fraternized_ with you. »

Yang cleared his voice. He was looking for cleverer euphemisms, and he needed some time. Reinhard snapped his fingers, as if to tell him to get on with it already.

« So I think you want me for your personal gratification.

\- You’re not wrong. »

Reinhard sat in the chair facing him, looking relaxed.

« Here’s what’s going to happen. You’re the only luxury I’ll let myself have. You, in this house, kept pretty, safe, and sane. »

He was probably trying to be romantic, but to Yang, he mostly came off as smug and prideful. He sounded like an emperor.

I suppose I should be flattered, Yang thought. Being treated like such a precious jewel, being valued so highly. Such an honor, to be your beloved slave.

« I don’t want to share you. Some of my admirals wanted me to, but I’ve allowed myself to be selfish. » Reinhard added in the same tone.

« I’m grateful. I wouldn’t want to be shared. » replied Yang, in wry tone.

He had some awful pictures going through his mind right now. He’d only glimpsed most of Reinhard’s admirals, but he was pretty sure most of them were at least a good head taller than him, and twice wider too. Also, he’d probably killed at least two friends of each, probably a lot more, they were probably still angry...

Reinhard leaned toward him, slow and careful.

« But you’re mine now, you don’t have to worry about anything. »

I should probably be more worried about that, thought Yang. But he was already getting lost in those charming blue eyes. The warm feeling of infatuation was flowing in him, making him forgive words he shouldn’t.

Reinhard hand crept slowly toward his. Yang could already feel his feet nudging his ankle. Reinhard only had to lean over to kiss him on the lips...

A loud knock at the door interrupted their moment.

« Sit up. » said Reinhard, visibly annoyed.

The two guests entered the room. One was the same man who’d been shadowing Yang since his delivery. The other was a young woman, only a bit older than Reinhard.

« Hilda von Mariendorf, he said, my valued advisor. And Oberstein. »

Yang knew both of them by name, if not by face. Mostly, he had heard about them through intelligence reports, since neither of them showed on the battlefield very often.

This probably means they’re invaluable to Reinhard, Yang thought. And also that they’re very smart, or at least smart enough to know never to get on an warship. So, smarter people than me.

Oberstein looked as bad under the soft dinner room glow as he did in the harsh lights of the interrogation room. There was a vague red gleam in his eyes. Yang could vaguely remember a half-skimmed report about ocular implants.

So, the dullness in his eyes was due to artificiality, not exhaustion or idiocy, he noted to himself.

Hilda looked a lot better, even if it wasn’t very hard. She was a bit tomboyish, nice and open-looking, dressed in an expensive pantsuit. Nonetheless, he could tell from her studied posture that she was extremely sharp underneath that soft exterior.

Silk hiding steel, he thought. If she’s at this table, she has to be very talented, enough to impress Reinhard. Especially since she’s a civilian.

Reinhard was still glaring at them both. They seemed unaffected.

He probably does this all the time, Yang mused. Maybe this isn’t even worse than usual. They probably have to interrupt his fun very often.

Amused, he cleared his voice, breaking the silence.

« How delightfully informal. I’m starving. We should go eat.»

__

The first course and customary wine was served by a bored and unimpressed maid.

« You’ll only have a cook and a maid around the house, noted Reinhard. I wouldn’t want to drain the Empire’s invaluable resources by hiring more staff, after all. »

He was obviously glaring at Hilda, who simply ignored him. She turned to Yang.

« I hope you’re enjoying your stay on Odin. I’m sorry you had to leave in a hurry. How was your life, back in Heinessen ? » she asked casually.

Yang paused for a second.

Is it really that wise to share personal information with that, he asked himself. Eh, she probably already know, and someone needs to start some conversation. It’s not like any the other two will.

Neither Reinhard nor Oberstein had uttered a word since they sat down to eat.

« Well, I’d just gotten married, Yang replied.

\- Really, how did you met?

\- Well, she used to be my second, more or less... »

While chatting with Hilda, he peeked at Reinhard. The look on his face was either guilt, irritation or a subpar salad dressing. He was clearly making an effort not to show anything, even if that wasn’t enough. Oberstein still hadn’t said a word. He was staring at Reinhard more than he was looking at his food.

« Is taking a concubine really that widely accepted in the empire, asked Yang innocently.

\- It’s codified, but it doesn’t mean it’s not frowned upon, answered Hilda. You should ask your neighbor, she used to serve under the previous emperor, although it may be hard to get her to...

\- Maybe someone else should talk, interrupted Reinhard.

\- Good idea. » quietly replied Oberstein.

Reinhard frowned. Clearly, it wasn’t what he meant. Yang was getting amused, although that may have been because of the wine.

« I don’t see why Yang Wenli’s captivity is necessary. » said Oberstein calmly.

He’s just going straight to it, thought Yang, enjoying the statement’s bluntness.

« I have needs, answered Reinhard, peeved.

\- Wants are not needs, especially when they bring in such an unreliable element. »

It was clear by the look on Reinhard’s face that he would really like to feed Oberstein his own eyes right about now. Yang would have laughed, if it wasn’t for him using that word, _need_. Like he was something to be eaten, like he was meat.

Disquieted by the conversation, he peeked at a painting hanging on the wall in front of him, representing a tiger, sitting nobly next to a pond, the bloody remains of his prey in the background.

I miss the cat, he thought. I hope Julian will be back to take of it. Frederica never could get it quite as right. I hope Julian won’t resent me too much, when he hears about what I decided to do...

« Let’s talk about something else, said Reinhard. Yang, another anecdote?

\- No, I’d like to ask something to our guests. »

Reinhard audibly groaned. Yang could hear Hilda repress a chuckle. Oberstein remained equal to himself.

« Was my arrival, was the price paid really so controversial ? »

Yang couldn’t help but note the two full seconds of total silence that followed his question.

« No, no at all, lied Hilda.

\- Of course it was, said Oberstein quietly.

\- I think I need some time out. » said Reinhard in a tired, beaten down voice.

He sat up, scrapping his chair against the floor.

« Yang, come with me. I should show you more of the house. »

He grabbed Yang by the wrist and led him to the stairs. Peeking behind his shoulder, he could see Hilda sighing deeply while Oberstein, stern as ever, was refilling her wineglass.

__

« This is your office. I hope we can have some good times in it. »

A large, heavy desk was standing before a old glass window. The floor was a deep blue carpet. The walls were covered in books, some very old. Yang moved to decipher the writings on the spines, but Reinhard stopped him before he could make out the letters.

« Go sit on the desk, he ordered.

\- I’d rather check out the books, right now.

\- Please. »

I like when he’s saying that, Yang thought unconsciously, moving to lean against the desk.

He was now facing Reinhard. He was smiling, his hair almost glowing in the low light.

He put his hands into Yang’s and leaned in, looming over him. Somehow, while watching him get overpowered by the scourge of dinner table small-talk, Yang had forgotten that Reinhard was so noticeably taller than him.

« Stop playing stupid. You know what’s going on. » he said softly, thumbing on Yang’s knuckles.

« I’m just more in the mood for some quiet reading. » he replied.

Reinhard grabbed him by the shoulders, turned them both around and forced him in a kneeling position. Yang couldn’t decide if being manhandled in such a way was exciting or humiliating. He’d never admit to anyone, except maybe Frederica, if she asked very gently and with a lot of aged brandy, but his lack of physical ability sometimes frustrated him. This was one such situation.

If only I could fight back, he thought. I mean, I probably wouldn’t. But I’d like the option.

Reinhard half-sit against the desk, hands resting on the top of it, and sighed loudly.

« How can you be so oblivious. », he said, visibly irritated.

I know exactly what you want, Yang thought. But why would I just give it to you. I know how much you’d hate that.

He hoped Reinhard could understand that.

He was still feeling the ghost of the harsh pressure of Reinhard’s hands pushing him down. His knees were already hurting. No matter how hot his desire was burning, fear was starting to worm its way in his guts.

He smiled softly. Reinhard smiled back.

Yang couldn’t help but feel exited, despite how precarious his situation was getting.

I’ve never admitted it out loud, he thought, but I’ve wanted to share another _moment_ with you, I’ve wanted it for a while. I hope this can be good.

He leaned forward to rub his face against the other man’s groin.

« Here’s what you should do » Reinhard ordered. He started to enumerate inane instructions.

I can’t help but feel I’m being condescended to, Yang thought. I’ve got a cock too, I know what’s pleasurable. I can extrapolate.

Still, this was very much new to him. He wanted to get it right. So, he listened.

Reinhard pulled out his cock and then settled his hand away on the desk again.

« And don’t forget to cover your teeth. »

That one was even more unnecessary than the others, thought Yang.

His position, his whole situation made him go back to his first time. It was with Frederica, a few days before their wedding. She’d sat him on the bed, she’d kneeled before him, he’d gotten flustered, she’d put her hands on his thighs, reassured him, and leaned in, her mouth open. He could remember how happy she looked, how much he liked it, how much she said she loved him afterward.

Maybe this could be the same, he thought. I just have to be good enough. Reinhard just has to be good enough.

Tentatively, Yang tasted the tip.

There was a certain thrill to it, being in such a vulnerable position, but also having such an intimate access to vulnerable point. Not an humiliation, an equalizer. A bliss shared between them both.

Is this what Frederica felt, he wondered. Is this why she was so exited. Why she wanted it.

He moved in deeper. He felt Reinhard hand on his head, petting his hair. Yang couldn’t help but picture the image of a small yapping lapdog and his owner.

« You’re right where you were meant to be, beneath me. » Reinhard murmured.

Doubt crept into Yang’s mind. That wasn’t what agreed to, that wasn’t the deal however unspoken it was. They needed to talk. He started to pull away.

Reinhard didn’t appreciate his retreat. He tangled his fingers into Yang’s hair and pushed him down on his cock.

« Keep going.» he moaned.

Yang could feel the other man’s pubic hairs against his lips. He breathed through his nose, gorging in the prurient, depraved smell. His mouth was burning.

The delightful thrill he had felt before was now turning into pure panic.

He struggled against Reinhard strong hands keeping his head locked in place, but he just wouldn’t let him go. Yang couldn’t push himself away, his arms were weak and useless against the iron grip circling his skull. He could feel his throat almost tear from the strain and tears of pain blooming from his eyes.

I’ve been making excuses, he thought. This isn’t right. I need to do something, anything.

Not thinking quite straight, he bared his teeth and bit down, clamping his mouth around the other man’s throbbing cock.

He heard a sharp groan. Felt hands trying to yank him off. He refused to move, not until he saw blood, not until he heard a scream...

An unknown taste flooded his mouth. Surprised, he unclenched his jaw. Reinhard pushed his head away violently.

Yang coughed and spit bitter white seed over the floor.

Why did he do this, he thought. I would have just given him what he wanted, if he’d listened. But he had to...

His confused trail of thoughts was interrupted by Reinhard forcefully grabbing him by the shoulders, almost throwing him on the desk then pinning him down by the wrists. They were now face to face, and much too close. The house was so quiet, they could hear each-other’s fast-beating hearts.

« Why did you do this, breathed Yang.

\- I thought you understood. This is what we’ve already been doing. »

You’ve done all this just to humiliate me ? How petty can you be, he wanted to yell. But he stopped himself. That wouldn’t be a good idea, and he knew it.

« No, no it’s not. ». he said calmly.

Reinhard looked confused.

Wait, is he actually that unaware of his own actions, thought Yang. Did he thought that I had agreed to that kind of treatment. Does he think this is the same thing we did before.

He decided to keep poking.

« You’re not pushing me down for anything than your personal gratification. To force yourself on...

\- No. No, this is the same thing we’ve been doing all along. »

He sneaked his leg in-between Yang’s, pressing against his groin. It was obvious where he wanted this to go. Yang tried not to panic again.

« Not to me, it’s not. »

Reinhard kept going. Yang took a deep breath.

« I thought you weren’t that kind of person. But I guess I had to be wrong about holding you in such high esteem.» he said quietly.

Reinhard hesitated. It was obvious he was conflicted, conflicted between his wide-encompassing lust and his prideful morality. There was an obvious but dangerous way out, and Yang took it.

« I dare you. I dare you to do it, I dare you to finish what you started.» he whispered.

Reinhard backed away. Yang slinked to the floor, drained. All the muscles in his body were hurting, mostly from the tension. He stared down, unable to pull his head back from the emotional chaos flooding him. He was safe, maybe, or Reinhard could change his mind and he’d have no escape then...

« I should leave. » Reinhard said, blunt.

Yang glanced up. Reinhard had pulled himself together and had a visible look of disgust and anger on his face. Hopefully, it was more directed at himself than anyone else. Yang had seen the same look on other men before, most of them his superiors, after a mission went very badly, when they went too far even by their lax moral standards, when they couldn’t pass their guilt onto anyone else anymore.

Without another word, Reinhard left, quietly closing the door behind him.

Too proud to spare a sorry, Yang mused. Truly, he deserves to be an emperor.

He laid down the floor, definitively exhausted. Below, he could hear chatter. He couldn’t make out the words and didn’t really care to.

His mind still reeling, he tried to move to softer memories, to drift away.

His friends, Julian, Frederica... He hadn’t been able to break up with her. He hadn’t even tried. She wouldn’t have accepted to anyway.

I wonder what’s she doing right now, he thought. I hope she can move on for me. She deserves someone else, someone stronger. What would she say to me, in that situation...

He sat up, filled with newfound determination.

I can’t escape, he thought, that much is sure. But I can survive. I have to.

He’d have to learn more, learn more about Reinhard’s foibles. Learn so he could face him again. Yang winced at that thought, his jaw still hurting.

Feeling nauseous, he looked out the window, gazing at the new, unfamiliar constellations.

Did he just not realize what he was doing to me, he wondered.

Somehow, that thought only made it worse.


	2. Chapter 2

When Yang woke up, his back was hurting. He’d fallen asleep on the desk chair and slipped off in his slumber. Grunting, he sat up. His jaw was still aching.

Telling yourself you’ll make up some brilliant plan before going to sleep is great, he thought. The problem is that the next morning, you have to do it, and you still have no idea what it could even be.

He stretched himself, trying to fully wake himself up.

Why does my mind have to be so cloudy right now, he mused. I need to think. Also I could go for some tea.

He heard a loud, sudden knock from the porch. There was a car outside, parked in the entryway. He hadn’t seen it before.

« Sound travels well in this house... » he grumbled, moving to leave the office.

__

Yang limped to the door, not caring to fix his disheveled appearance. As far as he knew, there was currently no-one on Odin he respected enough to gift them the effort of being outwardly presentable. No matter who they were, he could probably stand proudly in front of them, wearing a stained, probably smelly shirt.

Despite his fresh resolve, he still felt uncomfortably underdressed seeing Hilda standing on the porch in a fresh, elegant suit.

« Hello. » she said casually.

Yang saluted back, then they both stayed silent for a bit too long.

« This is awkward. » said Yang as flatly as he could.

Personally, he had nothing against Hilda. She was probably a very nice woman in her private life, and she had been pleasant to chat with last night. However, he couldn’t help but blame her a little for his present situation.

Probably feeling his ambivalence, she cleared her throat to defuse the rising tension.

« I’m sorry to bother you so soon, but we didn’t have the time to finish our conversation last night. I have tea, brandy, and fresh news from Heinessen. Can I get in? »

Yang smiled. Ultimately, he was a simple man, and she’d easily guessed the way to his heart. With a wave of his hand, he let her in.

__

« So, you’re knowledgable about fine alcohols?

\- No. I just like being drunk. » replied Yang, mixing the tea with a probably unreasonable quantity of fine brandy.

He offered Hilda a full cup. She tentatively tasted the mixture, then immediately put it down, trying not to spit. Yang downed his.

« Before anything, I want to present excuses about the Kaiser’s behavior yesterday, and I urge you to forgive him. He can be a bit of a child. » she declared, still fanning her mouth.

Is this the best apology you can give, Yang thought bitterly.

« What do you know, about what went on last night, he asked quietly.

\- We could guess. The noise. »

Hilda had the good sense to look uneasy, at least.

« Then you’d know it’s not something that can be forgiven by proxy. »

Hilda winced. Clearly, she’d hoped Reinhard didn’t go as far as he did.

« Honestly, we all thought it was a stupid and impulsive thing. Bringing you here.

\- It’s a bit late to regret that.

\- I wish I’d protested louder.

\- I could tell. »

She averted his gaze.

Guilt, he thought. I hope. I understand.

They stood there a bit too long.

« You should go talk to your neighbor. Lady Annerose. She could have good advice for you. » she said to break the silence.

Yang was sure he heard that name before, but there were more urgent things he needed to get out of Hilda.

« Didn’t you say you had news from home ?

\- Yes, yes I did. There was, let’s say, _troubles_ on Heinessen, but it calmed down, so it seems. A few people fled the planet. Right now, they’re having elections. »

A velvet revolution. He couldn’t help but smile.

So Schenkopp listened to me, he mused. I hope he wasn’t too disappointed things didn’t get bloody. He did always have bad taste.

« That wife you talked about, you said her name was Frederica Greenhill?

\- Yes. On paper she goes by Frederica Yang. I don’t really get why she wanted that.

\- That clarifies it. Her name is in the published polls. I’ve skimmed them, she’s probably going to win a seat. »

Then that means I could see her again, he thought, his mind racing.

If the Galactic Empire recognized them, if they got invited on Odin, maybe he could slip away and meet her, and... Of course, there was the possibility that Reinhard would refuse to acknowledge their legitimacy as a government, and crush them. But he was close to Reinhard now, he could influence him. Or was he ? There was no telling where their relation would go after that disastrous night. Nonetheless, this was news, as good as he could wish for.

« I have a more personal question, about your relationship with that Frederica.

\- Go on. » he replied, still riding his emotional high.

Hilda was trying to hide her embarrassment behind professionalism.

« Marriage. How is it ?

\- Why are you interested ?

\- I may want to marry in the future. I’ll probably have to. »

She averted his gaze once again.

« There is no one else fit for that person. »

Even if she didn’t dare say his name aloud, he could guess who she was talking about.Her shame and pain were more personal than he’d thought. He decided to be honest.

« I don’t know. I married because I wanted to. I’ve found that in all cases, wanting to be in the kind of relationship you talk about helps. »

He intended no mockery, no matter how his interlocutor would interpret it.

Hilda sat up, her face devoid of emotion.

« I’m happy you liked the news. I should go.

\- Wait. I have a last question. »

He leaned forward. She made an effort to meet his gaze.

« I don’t want to talk about last night, but you can tell what happened. Why is Reinhard like _that_ ?

She sighed, looking very tired all of the sudden. She had slaved about that question before, that much was obvious.

« He has a lack. A lack he needs to fill. » she declared

Yang’s mind was getting a bit foggier because of the morning brandy, but he could still remember some important facts.

« Does this have to do with admiral Kircheis’ death?

\- From what I could gather, at least partly. »

They stayed here, silent and staring.

« I really need to go. » she finally said, leaving him to sip the rest of the tea alone.

That Hilda, she’s nice, he thought, watching her get into her car.

Maybe we could have been friend too, he mused, under different circumstances.

__

No one else came to visit him. A few empty week passed, in loneliness, chipping away his resolve. He could barely glimpse his servants. He’d have liked to talk to them, but he could only pry a few words from them before they told him « Sorry sir, I have to go back to work. » or « No, you can’t go in town, that’s outside the safety perimeter. » Thankfully, the brandy was still flowing, and he didn’t see any reason not to indulge. Who would stop him, in this gilded cage in the middle of nowhere ?

One day, in a drunken haze, he saw a tall blonde woman at the edge of the forest. He wanted to go salute her, but he then remembered the sorry state he was in and his natural shyness overcame his want for human contact. Before he could sober up, she’d disappeared.

I’m supposed to recognize her, he thought later that day. I know her. I’m sure of it.

Wistful, he gazed to the trees. I shouldn’t be drinking that much, he thought. That can’t be helpful.

__

His lonely living conditions were interrupted on a particularly misty morning when Oberstein came to visit him, first announced by a short and machine-like phone call. He looked as funeral as usual. Yang invited him in and served him tea, spiked to his own liking. If he had to listen to that sinister man, he’d rather do it buzzed, no matter his resolutions on soberiety.

Oberstein sat down, settled his legs too straight, and didn’t touch the foaming teacup.

« You may have noticed Kaiser Reinhard hasn’t come to visit you yet.

\- I wouldn’t dare say I’m missing him, after the last time.

\- He’s troubled. »

Are they making excuses again, wondered Yang. I’d prefer if they were honest with me. Especially this one, he has a way for it.

« It would be in the best interests of both our nations if you choose to pursue your relationship with the Kaiser. » said Oberstein, as if reading Yang’s mind.

So that’s what it’s about, he thought, sinking into his armchair.

« It’s not that I’m not open to a relationship of this nature, he replied casually. It’s just that I have standards.

\- Of an ideological nature? That ship has sailed long ago.

\- Standards in the way I should be treated. »

Oberstein sighed. Clearly, he’d had enough of the whole affair, both sides of it.

« Do I have to explain the obvious ?

\- Please, humor me. 

\- I was told you were smart, Yang Wenli. Be aware of your value. Know your role in this system. The Kaiser has impulses that need to be fulfilled, be they for war or love. I’d rather they’d be for love than for war, and so should you. We both prefer slaughter to have a point, as I could gather. »

Lust for war and love, Yang thought. He wants me to go from fulfilling one to fulfilling the other.

Undirected feelings of disgust and anger were rising in him, at the way he kept being used in such an impersonal way. He tried not to show them too much.

« I see, so you want me to be the emperor’s pleasure boy. He fucks me so he doesn’t get too blood-crazy and go on a mad rampage. What an honor, I’m truly flattered, what great leaders you all are. »

He threw a sugar cube in his tea, making a loud splashing sound., as if punctuating the end of his phrase.

« I wouldn’t have put it so bluntly. » Oberstein said quietly.

He waited a few minutes, waiting for Yang’s resentment to subside, soothed by the spiked tea circulating in his bloodstream.

« You understand, don’t you. In this system, your happiness means a lot less than that of Reinhard. »

There was no emotion in his voice.

« What does Reinhard’s happiness means to you ?, Yang asked.

\- Personally? Nothing. Politically? That he won’t start wasteful and purposeless wars. »

Oberstein paused for a second. He seemed like he could smell Yang’s lingering disgust in the air between them.

He’s not unable to feel, Yang thought, he just chooses not to. Utilitarian and pragmatic to the bone. It’s not the blood he objects to, it’s the waste. Like if human lives were mere resources.

Yang didn’t really know what to make of it. In an strange way, Oberstein was higher in his esteem than the many nationalist warmongers he’d had to deal with during his time in the FPA hierarchy. He knew the value of life. On the other, the moral emptiness behind his reasons frightened him.

Is it that he just doesn’t care, wondered Yang. Maybe he does, just in a completely different way than me.

Oberstein bluntly broke his trail of thoughts.

« Seduce him. I don’t care how. I trust you to be able to find a way. »

He said it like an order, laced with threats. Not just to Yang, but also to everything else he cared about.

Yang sighed. His fate was sealed. Now all he could choose was the color of the wax.

« So you want me to keep him happy ?

\- I don’t care about happiness, his, mine or yours. I care that he doesn’t destroy everything he built. If the mean is an appeal to base instincts, it’ll do. »

He’s a practical man. I can appreciate that, Yang concluded. I still wish he had even a sliver of moral fiber.

« Why don’t you do it yourself then ? Since you seem so invested, he teased.

\- He hates me in a different way than he hates you. It would be a fruitless offering. Beside, I’d be too busy with my other functions to soothe him efficiently.»

How can he say this so casually, Yang thought, his face hardening. He’s a true believer, he noted to himself. Ready to sacrifice himself. Not in Reinhard’s name, but for the system he built. He’s not doing any of this to torture me, he doesn’t want revenge for comrades of his I fell in battle, he doesn’t feel. This is worse.

He took a deep breath, raising himself forward and stared straight at Oberstein dullglass eyes.

« I wouldn’t mind if the empire fell, if your dictatorship went away, if all of Reinhard’s top brass died, Yang said. But that can’t happen without the people’s blood being shed, innocents getting shredded in the machine of revolution without countless, pointless losses. Losses neither side could take. »

He slouched back in his seat.

« So I’ll do it. »

Oberstein moved to take his first sip of tea.

« Good. » he said, as neutral as ever.

It’s a strategy, the long term plan I was looking for, thought Yang, trying to make himself feel better while he was being led to the sacrificial pyre.

« I’ll tell Reinhard he can come back to see you. I’m happy we have similar ways of thinking. » he murmured, like he didn’t want Yang to listen. He didn’t care to analyze it further.

« Can you leave, now? I have to prepare a plan. »

Oberstein nodded, put down his cup and almost smiled.

__

The ‘plan’ part was half a lie. Of course, he needed to prepare, but he could hardly call it a plan. More, it was a map drawn with an unsharpened pencil. He needed more information, on Reinhard, on what is damage was. If not, millions of people could die.

That’s not too much pressure, he thought wryly. That’s just enough for me. What would motivate me otherwise.

Groaning and stretching under the afternoon sun, he reminisced the talks about his neighbor, about Annerose, that tall blonde woman he saw at the edge of the forest...

«Reinhard and Annerose von Musel. _That_ Annerose. Of course. » he muttered, mortified by his own obliviousness. « Why didn’t I put it together earlier. »

Hilda probably mentioned her on purpose, he thought. Why do I have to be so absent-minded...

Resisting the impulse to hit himself in the head with an empty wine bottle, he bolted to the door, almost forgetting his shoes.

__

Annerose’s house was nestled into the forest, not that far from his. Still, by the time he arrived, he was fully out of breath and looked like a living scarecrow. The forest trails weren’t forgiving. His knees hurt and he really wanted to sit down on something soft that wouldn’t bite him.

Annerose’s house was a lot more charming than his. It was quaint, covered by vinesand surrounded by a well-kept flower garden. Modest, but no less comfortable.

I hope the house matches its mistress, he thought anxiously, brushing off a negligible amount of the twigs sticking out of his jacket.

He could spy the same woman he saw a while ago in the garden, busying herself around an overgrown rosebush.

« Hello! » he hailed, perhaps a bit too loud. She turned, then nodded back, a polite smile on her face.

« You don’t seem to be from around here. » she replied.

Yang wondered what details of his appearance the pale blond woman could be referring to. He decided now wasn’t the time to dig into it. He hoped it was the twigs.

Annerose was still staring at him, waiting for an answer.

I really should have introduced myself when I first arrived, instead of spending my time sampling the liquor cabinet, he noted to himself.

« Actually, I arrived about a month ago.

\- Ah. »

He could see her nervous hands playing with her shears.

She can probably guess why I’m here, he thought. I should skip to it. It’d only be courteous.

« See, I want to talk about your brother. »

She dropped her tool. It only made a thud when it hit the soft dirt. Annerose moved away from him, ready to flee back to her house.

« Please, please, don’t go! » Yang begged.

She heard him and stopped, if only for a second.

« See, I think I’m in the same predicament as you were, back then. »

She turned slowly to him.

« Hilda referred you to me, for advice. »

She was trying to keep her face neutral, but he could see a certain form of sadness behind her mask.

« I think you should come in. » she said softly.

__

She led him inside. From what he could see, the interiors used to be a lot more conventional, but she had transformed them beyond recognition. The floors and walls were covered in handmade crafts, clumsy experiments with paint and expertly made tapestries. The living room they stopped in clearly used to be solarium. After asking him to sit on a modest carved wood chair, she served him hot rose tea with honey.

We have this in common, at least, Yang thought, breathing in the flowery vapor. When something unpleasant comes knocking at our door, we serve it tea.

Annerose sat in front of him, holding her own cup.

« So, what is your predicament ? » she asked, trying to keep her voice light and pleasant.

Yang wondered how he could explain his situation, the whole deal Reinhard had struck with Heinessen, why he’d agreed to it, in a gentle and proper manner. He didn’t find a way, so he decided to be blunt.

Annerose appreciated it.

« So, he bought you. Like I was brought before. » she said flatly, as he ended his monologue.

Yang knew that expression, those twisting features, he’d seen them before. The mix of betrayal and disappointment, that repressed contempt for someone you cared for deeply. The growing resentment.

« I’m also aware of the hypocrisy. » he replied casually. « But that doesn’t help me day to day. »

Annerose didn’t respond and stared down at her cup. The hot tea was stirling into entrancing shapes. He understood why she would want to empty her mind, but he needed help, he needed advice.

« Honestly, I don’t really know how to approach him.I thought I could figure it out as we went along. I thought I could be okay with whatever he threw at me, but I wasn’t.

\- Excuse me if I’m being rude... »

Yang glared at her. She was absolutely going to be rude.

« What did you expect. »

The harsh words seemed to be addressed to the both of them.

« Well, I thought we had something. » Yang sighed. « I’m sure it’s not a delusion. But I’m afraid that I’ve enabled him.

\- How. »

Yang proceeded to use a lot of complicated analogies to say the word ‘crush’.

« How could you have found him attractive, if you’d never met him ?

\- Well, your brother was quite the charming strategist, when we were on the field. I could have known with eyes closed.»

He hoped his face wasn’t as red as he thought it was.

« I may not be part of that world, but I think I can understand. Why you like him, why he wanted you. » she said, lost in thoughts.

Yang breathed out. He took a sip of tea. It was delicious.

« I understand why he would return your affection. He lost a true friend, someone brilliant and just as talented as him, and he wants a substitute. Maybe he thought you could be molded to fill that void in his heart. »

She paused to take a deep breath.

It’s admiral Kircheis, isn’t it, Yang mused. They were true friends.

They locked eyes.

He was your friend too, he thought.

Her eyes looked a lot like Reinhard’s, almost too much.

« You won’t ever be able to do it. It’s not your fault, but it won’t be done.

\- I know. »

Annerose slumped on her chair. It seemed like she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders. She was straining, he could tell, but she would carry on regardless.

I wish I could help her, he thought. But she said it herself, I can’t replace Kircheis.

She grabbed her cup with both hands and drank about half of it in a simple breath.

« My advice? Figure out what he likes about you specifically. Then give out only in small portions. Like this, he’ll learn to love you as you, and not as an object. » she said in a tired, strained voice, like she’d given away these words far too many times before.

« Thank you. » Yang replied.

He’d wished to be louder, to tell her she was a wonderful woman, but, for some reason, it didn’t seem like the right moment.

They stayed here in silence, slowly finishing their cups of tea. The night was starting to fall. Wordlessly, they decided that now was probably the time for Yang to leave.

Before leaving, he asked a last thing.

« I think that him, your brother, he’s going to visit my house tonight. Will you come visit ?

\- No, I won’t. » she said coldly, closing the door on him.

He could never blame her for that.

__

Sure enough, right after coming and changing his clothe, Yang heard a car pulling in front of his house. Glancing through the window, he could see Reinhard walking to the porch and passing through the door. He had his own key.

Yang winced. There was probably nothing to be done about that. He’d have to scrap respect from somewhere else.

When he walked down the stairs, Reinhard was just standing in the middle of the small foyer, like he had no real idea what to do after barging in. Yang chuckled and locked eyes with him.

« If all you want to do is talk, then we should go to the living room. » he said.

Reinhard nodded and complied.

__

The living room was built for a lot more people than Yang had been seeing the last few weeks. There were two large couches, a plethora of seats and even a dancing area. Apparently, Reinhard hadn’t realized how little of a party animal Yang was. Still, right now, he needed to be a good host.

They sat down on the couches, face to face.

« Do you want tea ? Yang asked politely.

\- No. »

Well, I just lost my main asset, he thought.

Reinhard was wearing his usual uniform, with the cumbersome cape and the shiny black shoes that dirtied up the instant they grazed dust.

Why is he always wearing it, Yang thought. There’s no military force left to challenge him. Or maybe he’s still thinks I’m a threat, somehow. That’s why he chooses to present himself to me like that. He almost chuckled at the absurdity of his theory.

Then he’d be nothing more than a fetishist, he thought. Altho, isn’t that a commonality among all militaries. I’m lucky the FPA uniform was so unappealing, or I’d be the same as him...

Reinhard was getting restless, his foot tapping the floor, still sitting wordless in front of Yang.

What does he actually want, Yang wondered. He misses a friend, but I doubt he ever treated him as badly as he treated me. He misses his sister, but not even him would think to ask an enemy to nurture him. Maybe he wants vengeance, but if that is true, why keep me to himself, when others want their share; isn’t he supposed to be a generous ruler.

Reinhard suddenly sat up and moved to fiddle with the old radio near the dance floor.

He thought we would keep doing what we were already doing, Yang mused. He knows his own weaknesses. He wants fulfillment, but he wants it without having to go on the warpath.

He felt a deep dark pit in his stomach. That couldn’t be his future. He refused it.

I will not yield, he thought. Why did I ever like this man.

He reminisced their first meeting. In retrospect, Reinhard had been forceful in the act, rough and overbearing. But, he’d asked first. They’d talked. The second time, he’d just assumed he could do what he wanted. He didn’t know how any of this worked, he hadn’t cared to learn. Now, he dares coming back for a third time.

Yang had all the reasons in the world to hate that man. Yet, he couldn’t bring himself toloathe him fully.

Reinhard put some music on. Yang couldn’t recognize the piece.

« Let’s dance. » Reinhard ordered.

Maybe i do hate him, Yang thought.

« I don’t know how to dance to that.

\- That’s not a problem. »

Reinhard grabbed him by the wrists. His hands were just as strong as last time, but also more careful, more considered. Like he knew better, but not enough to give up.

Yang let himself get pulled out of the couch. Reinhard put a light hand on the small of his back, and he couldn’t help but shiver.

Maybe he doesn’t want me to squirm, Yang thought, but the effect is the same.

In a daring move, Yang put his hand on the other man’s spine and pulled him in close, almost chest to chest. He could have swore he heard a whimper coming from his taller dance partner.

Almost smiling, they started wavering together.

As the radio spilled out the notes, they created what could be politely called an barely competent parody of slow dancing. Not just because Yang was a terrible dance partner, but also because Reinhard was clearly terribly nervous.

« If you have something to say, say it, whispered Yang. »

Reinhard took a deep, frustrated breath.

« Do you want a command? I can give you that. I just need to give my word. »

Yang moved his hands away. Reinhard didn’t.

« It doesn’t even need to be a war, he added.

\- I don’t need a position to be fulfilled. Just a house, many books, and a some affection. 

\- How can that kind of living satisfy anyone.»

Yang smiled softly. Reinhard was still holding him tightly.

« You see, I had two ambitions when I was young. One way, I’d go to a great school and become an average historian. The other way, I’d seduce a rich old widower that would buy me everything I wanted. Sadly, at no point in may life have I ever been cute enough to pull that last one off. But, I also never became an historian. So I guess I’m just a complete failure. »

Reinhard looked dumbfounded, like he didn’t know if he should laugh or not. Yang took advantage of his momentary confusion.

« Why are you always wearing the uniform.

\- Because I need to be ready.

\- I’ll be very disappointed if you think Heinessen is going to invade. 

\- So, Hilda came to see you. I wasn’t sure she did. »

Reinhard wrapped his arms around Yang, ensnaring him completely. He could feel the silver buttons digging into his cheeks and Reinhard’s heart drumming into his ears. The calm rhythm was oddly soothing.

« I’d like to wrap you around in one of these uniform. » Reinhard said quietly. « Have you by my side, on the field. We could be conquerors. You could be beside me, my valued second. »

You can’t have that, Yang thought. I won’t allow it.

« Before you arrived, I met Annerose. »

The rhythm skipped a beat.

When we were facing each other, he liked that I challenged him, Yang mused. The only one he couldn’t ever beat. So, I’ll give him that.

« It’s only natural that the previous imperial concubine instruct the new. »

Reinhard pulled away. Yang didn’t let him go, grabbing onto his elbows.

« It’s not the same.

\- How is it, really ? Because I was sold for a whole planet instead of a few gold pieces?

\- You’re not the same.

\- But my position isn’t.

\- It’s different! You’re not a child, I don’t see you as... as a toy. You’re my enemy. This is the price of your defeat.

\- You didn’t really win, though. Not on your terms. Even if you think you did, is this how you honor a great rival? Just admit you ant to get off on it. Do what I dared you to do back then, so we can be done.

\- I don’t want to be that kind of ruler. I don’t want to be that kind of man. »

The accusations seemed to have an effect on him. He shook off Yang’s grip and took a step back. His face was softening.

« So. What would you want from me?

\- Respect. Simple respect. Be my friend, not my king or my commander. »

Reinhard shook his head, conflicted.

« This will be complicated.

\- A while ago, I said to you I could never serve you, because I thought you could never see me as your equal. If there’s no fairness, we can never be friends. My opinion on that hasn’t changed.» said Yang.

Suddenly, Reinhard lunged for a kiss. He was stopped by a quick and firm hand pressed against his mouth.

« Right now, I’d do anything for you, to prove myself worthy. » he whispered through the cage of Yang’s fingers.

He’s about done, Yang thought, smiling softly.

He grabbed the other man’s groin for a moment, feeling him harden under his touch, even as he was still dodging Reinhard attempts at a kiss. They were locked against each other, heart against heart. Yang could feel both their heartbeats rising with excitement.

He brushed his lips against Reinhard’s.

« Then leave. »

He couldn’t see his face, but he could tell he was flabbergasted.

« You can come back later. We can have tea. But right now, I want you to leave this house. Please. »

Reinhard looked like he needed to break something.

This is a gamble, Yang thought. But I know he’s smart enough to see through it. He’ll understand why I deny him.

« I hope you’ll let me back in. » Reinhard snapped in a mix of politeness and anger. He quickly bowed his head and turned to leave, his heels clacking loudly on the floor. His frustration was obvious.

That should keep him busy for a few days, thought Yang.

He refused to fully admit it, but seeing Reinhard so distressed over something so simple was extremely amusing.

He moved to the window to watch Reinhard leave in his car. He was going off on his driver, then apologizing, then going off again.

He really is childish, Yang thought. At least he has some self-awareness. It’d be funny, if I wasn’t the one in charge of fixing him.


	3. Chapter 3

Reinhard came back the next morning.

« I waited. »

They were both standing on the front porch. Yang was drinking his first teacup of the day, his hair messy and his shirt askew. Reinhard looked pristine.

« I want to continue our talk from last night. »

\- Right now, I don’t see why I should. » Yang replied, not quite awake yet.

That’s quite impressive, he thought. Couldn’t he have waited a day or two. Does he have _that_ little self-control.

« Wouldn’t it be good opportunity for you to assassinate me. Taking advantage of one of my moment of passion. Like this, both our wants would be fulfilled. » said Reinhard with a sly smile.

So he’s that type of megalomaniac, thought Yang, amused but still grumpy. It’s not like assassinating him would do me any good. Though, I wonder how quick his friends would be to bash my head in, if I were to actually do it...

« I wouldn’t want blood on my hands, he concluded. It’s a personal preference. Also, a crippling lack of skills.»

He shrugged in a deliberately comical way. Reinhard didn’t take it that way. His face hardened.

« You’ve probably killed millions while on the field. Regardless of my current importance, why would killing one more be any different in your eyes ?

\- Well, because I’m an hypocrite. But then, so are you. » taunted Yang.

Staring straight into the other man’s eyes, he casually sipped his cup and turned away so he could go back in.

Reinhard leaned with one arm against the doorframe, blocking Yang’s path. He had cold fire in his eyes. Like he was ready to break something.

Well, he’s taking this awfully seriously, thought Yang, placid.

Right now, Yang was very aware that the only thing protecting him was Reinhard own guilty conscience. A guilty conscience was a thing that could easily be bypassed by lust or hatred, Yang knew that very well. Could Reinhard be monstrous enough to leap over that line.

Yang sipped his tea again. It was getting cold.

« I need to get inside. » he said coldly.

His newfound assertiveness wasn’t just the result of Annerose’s advices. Reinhard ’s entitled attitude, more than being personally harmful, was becoming plain annoying. He was like a child who couldn’t bear having his toy taken away. Yang just didn’t want to bother this morning. Reinhard being impressed in some way by him standing his ground would only be a bonus.

Also, he had just unburied a very long and deliciously boring political science volume from his library. He knew he wouldn’t be able to enjoy it with Reinhard’s alternatively yapping and begging and shouting threats in the background.

Reinhard refused to move. Yang sighed and leaned down, passing under the arm blocking the doorway. Reinhard didn’t try anything. Honest with himself, Yang felt relieved.

« That was just petty, Yang said flatly.

\- I just want to talk with you.

\- Not now. »

Reinhard opened his mouth to talk. Yang didn’t leave him time.

« If you really want us to have a relationship, a real relationship, not just you ra...

\- Ravishing you ? » Reinhard cut.

« Whatever makes you sleep at night. Ignoring that, you do know you have to respect the limits I put down, don’t you ? »

Reinhard nodded, his head down.

Is this shame, thought Yang. Does he think this will be enough.

« You’re lucky I don’t hate you, he said flatly.

\- Can you forgive me. » said Reinhard, halfway between a demand and a command.

He’s so very used to giving orders, mused Yang, sighing in frustration.

Without giving another word, he closed the door on Reinhard, leaving him alone.

__

Reinhard didn’t visit Yang for three days. The next time he came, he made sure to arrive during the afternoon. Also, he’d brought flowers.

Yang measured the pros and cons of letting him in. Sure, he had a large law history tome already opened and a glass half-full of brandy, but seeing Reinhard with that huge elaborate bouquet was an hilarious sight. He could almost see him almost oscillate under it’s weight. Containing a laught, he opened the door and invited Reinhard into the living room.

Sitting down on the couch, he was still holding the flowers. He didn’t quit know what to do with them. Yang leaned down and breathed in the smell. A bit minty.

« That was Hilda’s idea, wasn’t it.

\- Yes. » admitted Reinhard, embarrassed.

Yang took them from him, strained his back, then threw them down on the other couch. The string holding them together broke and half of the freshly-cut flowers spread on the floor. Neither of them really cared.

« So you want to talk again, Yang said.

\- No. »

Reinhard was blushing wildly.

« I’m sorry, and I want to make it up to you. »

Yang could feel the tension in his voice.

He’s probably sincere, he thought. Maybe he can find the right way. I hope he surprise me.

« How ?

\- Do onto me the same as I did onto you. »

Yang could feel his blood suddenly turning to ice.

« Elaborate. »

He could guess what Reinhard wanted him to do. He could feel outrage building up in his gut. But before lashing out, he wanted to hear him say it out loud, in an undeniable way.

Reinhard shrugged, too theatrically for it not to be affect

« To put it in crude terms, I want you to fuck me.

\- You can do that yourself. » Yang snapped.

Does he really think that would solve anything, he thought. That, I can believe was his idea. What an immature way of redeeming yourself.

« You’re so... rude, Reinhard hesitated. You didn’t seem to be that way before.

\- Well, what could you do to me ? Throw me out with the trash ? You’re my owner, not my boss, not my friend. Owners don’t toss away their own precious treasures, not when they’ve paid so much for them. »

I wish he would do it, Yang let himself thought. Cut me off, throw me out. Without servants, I could go in town, I could find some merchants, go underground, contact home,they could come get me...

Reinhard sober voice pulled him away from his daydreaming.

« Do you really think I hold you in such high esteem that you won’t be punished if you misbehave ?

\- What could be worse than what you’ve already made me endure.

\- Do not tempt me. I could do much worse.

\- Again, I dare you.» said Yang pointedly.

Keeping a stern face was starting to get hard. After all, Reinhard could. He’d get away with it, and all Yang would be left with would be his own anger, misery and self-loathing.

Reinhard averted Yang’s gaze. Silently, he sat up and left, not taking the time to mumble an apology.

Will he come back after that, Yang thought.

Refusing to give it more thought, Yang returned to his book and brandy, burying his anxiety under the pompous words of a long-dead author.

__

Four days later, during the evening, Yang received a call.

« The Kaiser has been rather disturbed for the last week. It interferes with his decision-making. I’d like for you to make more of an effort. »

It was Oberstein, his voice as quiet and calm as usual. Still, Yang could hear a barely disguised spiky iciness in his monotone. He was probably a bit frustrated with how the ‘seduction’ plan had been going.

« I’m doing the work, replied Yang, grinning. It’s not my fault if it’s the one battlefield he’s not quite ready for.

\- You seem to have misunderstood the situation. I didn’t ask you to beat him, I asked you to make him happy. And for that, you need to loose. »

Yang winced.

I should have known that metaphor would backfire on me, he thought.

He was starting to develop a strange, probably one-sided respect for Oberstein. He had thought he would despise open manipulation even more than the duplicitous kind he was used to, but there was some twisted kind of honesty in Oberstein impersonal and flatly stated maneuvers. Yang could respect that side of him, even if the others were just plain disgusting.

« So I need to fuck him, so he’ll feels better and stop being morose right in your face, that’s what you’re saying ?

\- He should arrive to your house in an hour. Your collaboration is appreciated. »

The line cut.

« A goodbye would’ve also been appreciated. » he declared dramatically, only heard by the phone’s deaf ear.

__

By the time Reinhard had arrived before the porch, Yang had already downed half a bottle of a rare and much too expensive wine to ready himself for his visit.

He’d heard a car pulling in the alley, then banging at the door, then the door being opened. Reinhard entered the living, out of breath and his hair unlustrous. His uniform was a little askew.

He really came in a hurry, thought Yang, already too numb to be intrigued.

Reinhard took off his cape so he could be more comfortable. He tried to hand it to Yang, so he could hang it away. Yang refused to move from the couch he had been slouching on.

A few minutes passed in silence.

« Do you want to play chess, Reinhard asked, letting his cape slump on the dusty floor.

\- I’m terrible at chess.

\- Really ? You seem the type.

\- I’m terrible at any game where I can’t get away with throwing out the board to win.

\- I should have known. »

Reinhard looked around, still awkward.

« Your house is getting messier and messier.

\- Wait until you see my room. »

Yang snickered, starting to feel more of the alcohol’s effect. Reinhard smiled.

« I should get you a new maid.

\- It’s not her fault. I just don’t know how to take care of myself.

\- Didn’t you have a wife to teach you?

\- Don’t you talk to me about her. » snapped Yang.

Reinhard straightened up, aware that he’d hit a nerve. Yang put his head in his hands. The room was spinning around a bit, and not just from the wine.

« Sorry. I’m usually a quiet drunk.

\- That’s okay. I don’t want to talk about that anyway. »

Yang peeked through his fingers.

You absolutely want to talk about her, he thought.

Clearly trying to bury lingering jealousy, Reinhard grabbed served himself a glass.

« Actually, I want to talk about you.

\- Go on.

\- If you despise me so, why did you say yes the first time we met ? » he asked, candid.

Yang leaned back, burying himself in the couch. He’d been quietly asking himself the same question. Simple attraction could only explain so much. During the last few days, he had settled on an answer.

« I think I had a celebrity crush. I’d admired you, for your prowess and your accomplishments, even if I couldn’t quite admit it. I mean, I didn’t really think I’d ever meet you in person, especially not in private.

\- It must have seemed like a miracle to you. No wonder you came back to me so easily.»

Yang laughed at Reinhard satisfied smile.

« No, that’s more a mark of my latent masochism than anything else. Also, being on the end of celebrity crush isn’t that special. In fact, the same thing happened to me, not soon before. I was in your place, Frederica was in mine... »

Reinhard raised his eyebrow.

« My wife. You know about her. 

\- So you do want to talk about her now. »

Yang ignored the jest, serving himself a new, generous portion of the wine. The glass was starting to stain.

« I saved her at El Facil. That was the first time I was called a hero. A few years later, she was assigned to my fleet. After all this time, she was still infatuated with me. I didn’t really understood it at first, but we did end up getting married, so...

\- Were you in love ?

\- At first sight ? No, but we got there. We could work well together, one could lean on the other, I trusted her and she trusted me back. I guess we were just good for each other. »

Yang sighed, lost in his rosy nostalgia.

« It may sound too boring to you, but I wouldn’t ask for anything else.

\- No. I understand. »

Yang peeked to the side. Reinhard was lost in the same kind of memories.

« Kircheis, isn’t it ? » he said.

Reinhard smiled sadly. He put his head back on the couch, his hair covering his face.

« And Annerose too, in a way, Yang added.

\- Please come sit next me. »

Reinhard voice was strangely broken. Feeling oddly sympathetic to his obvious heartache, his scorn dulled and Oberstein’s words ringing in his head, Yang complied. Reinhard absently stroked his hair. Soothed by the tender touches, Yang let him push his head against his lap.

His eyes closed, Yang could feel Reinhard playing with his hair. It wasn’t unpleasant, it even reminded him of some of his best lazy afternoons. Frederica would let him take a nap with his head resting against her stomach, like he was some kind of lazy old cat. The smell wasn’t the same at all, but he could ignore it, for the sake of feeling like he was home again. The moment was almost right, and that was all he could ask for.

Of course, Reinhard had to ruin it by talking.

« I’d like for you to take care of me.

\- I can’t do that, replied Yang softly.

\- What else could you do with your time ? Other than drinking, reading, sleeping and wasting your time.

\- What can I say, I’m lazy.

\- I already gave you so much.

\- I didn’t ask for any of it. That’s no basis for a relationship. At least, not the one you seek.»

Yang heard a groan. He shifted to look up. Reinhard had a tired smile on his face.

« Sorry. I don’t actually know that much. You probably have more expertise than me with that sort of thing. »

That warm, familiar feeling was back.

It could help for what has to come next, Yang thought.

Suddenly feeling more tired than usual, he sighed and sat up, straddling the other man’s lap.

« It’d be quicker if you were simply evil, he murmured. I could just give up and accept my fate. But no, that would be too easy... »

He leaned in, and let Reinhard kiss him. It was odd, having his lips treated so tenderly by he man he knew had the will and ability to inflict great violence on them. A wave of discomfort passed through him. There was still a way out.

He pulled out of the kiss. Reinhard looked blissful.

« I have to be honest with you. You probably won’t like it.

\- I don’t see how you could say anything I won’t like right now.

\- Oberstein called me, before you arrived. »

Reinhard went a bit pale. Instantly, he’d put the pieces together.

« He told me you were coming. »

Reinhard looked away.

« He said I should loose.

\- It doesn’t matter. »

He meant it. Yang could tell.

« You realize this can’t ever be real, then ?

\- Yes. I don’t care.»

He sounded so sincere.

« Let’s go. » he stated, putting his hand in his, pushing him off gently and leading him up the stairs.

I still wish we’d known each other in a different time, in a different place, mused Yang.

__

Yang’s bedroom was a mess. The shelves, the floor, and the bed itself were littered with books, paper notes, half-empty glasses and bottles, even a small ink puddle. By all evidence, the maid had given up on keeping it clean weeks ago.

Reinhard looked around in disbelief.

« I told you. » said Yang, decluttering the top of the bed.

They sat side by side. Yang was waiting for the other to make the first move. He didn’t really feel like putting in too much effort. Reinhard would be the one who’d have to do the work.

What is he going to show me next, he wondered, trying to push back down the bitter taste rising in his throat.

Reinhard ran his hand on the elaborate sculpted headboard, his fingers caressing each bump and hole carved in the old wood.

« I’d like to tie you up. »

A strange warmth rose in Yang’s stomach. He remembered being pinned down, restrained by strong hands.

How pathetic can I be, he thought. I guess I really _am_ a masochist.

« As long as you do nothing with my mouth.

\- I promise. Now lay down.»

He complied, putting his hand above his head, on the headboard. On his back, he could see the whole of the room. Trying to relax, he watched Reinhard carefully rip a long strip of cloth from the white bedsheets. He turned to straddle him, silently tying his wrist with an elaborate bow. When he was finished, Yang struggled against the bond, unable to get out.

« It’s a simple trick. So you don’t get hurt if you’re trashing around.» smiled Reinhard.

His hands ghosted on the other man’s chest, hesitant. Suddenly, he grabbed each side of the shirt, and pulled, popping the buttons out. Yang could feel heavy breathing on his exposed skin.

Next, Reinhard pulled down the pants and underwear at the same time, exposing him even more. He stayed here contemplating for an instant, then lunged forward. He kissed Yang’s forehead and snaked his hand lower and lower.

« You’re not getting undressed too? » Yang said pointedly, interrupting his groping.

« I think I’d rather not take off the uniform. Not yet. It be too awkward »

A mutually embarrassed silence followed.

I probably should question that more, thought Yang. But I guess that time will have to come later.

Reinhard pulled away a bit.

« I know I behaved badly. »

You did a lot more than that, Yang wanted to retort. He was stopped by Reinhard’s hand’s on his cheek.

« I’ll make it up to you. »

His put other hand on Yang’s groin and started stroking. A light, warm feeling spread in his belly. His touch was experienced, caring, almost too tender.

« I really want to. »

It doesn’t matter how much you want it, thought Yang, bitterness fully flooding his mouth.

Reinhard leaned in, resting his chin against his shoulder.

« Do you forgive me ? » he whispered.

Yang kept his breath in for a few seconds, both to enjoy the simple pleasure offeeling Reinhard’s warmth against his skin and to give himself time to think up a clever answer.

« No. I don’t think I ever will. But it doesn’t really matters to you, doesn’t it. »

He could tell from the face Reinhard made that it actually did matter.

« Just, get on with it. » Yang murmured.

Reinhard opened his slacks, put both their cocks in his hand then rolled his hips. The friction was wonderful, andYang couldn’t help but moan loudly.

« Is this good ? Is it better than before ? Better than anything you ever had ?»

It almost sounded like he was begging, he thought.

Responding only with a grin, Yang wrapped his legs around the other man’s waist, letting himself get pressed into the bed. He could feel his full writhing weight on top of him, feel every button, every ornament, every blunt part of the overly elaborate imperial uniform against him, biting and reddening his skin.

What would those who sent me here think of me, he thought. To see me debased like that, by the man they say they hate most. Would they be horrified. Would they blame me.

Being bound and crushed in such a way made him feel helpless, but in a stranger, much different way than before. He’d relinquished control, he was no longer responsible, it wasn’t his problem anymore. He liked that delirious feeling, maybe too much.

« Do you like it now ? Being under me ? » Reinhard panted, kissing his face, his breath was warm against Yang’s eyes.

« Yes. Yes, please... » was all the answer he could muster.

In response, Reinhard hand formed a tight channel in which their cocks could scrape together better.

Yang could feel a familiar heat rising up in him. He was almost there, he was almost done, he only needed a small push. Then Reinhard spoke.

« I have to find myself a Kaiserin. »

Yang stopped rutting for a second, his mind racing to uncanny places, but Reinhard didn’t give him the time to guess for himself.

« I wish it could you. I wish I was putting a son in you right now. »

Before he could protest, Reinhard shoved two fingers in his mouth and thrusted. Without anything else left to do, Yang started to suck on them. The wet fingers pushed in and out.

« I think I do love you. I really do. »

With a strangled cry, Reinhard came messily in his own hand, while his other one was still in the other man’s mouth. Spent, he fell on top of Yang and stayed there, immobile, for much too long. Still hard and frustrated, Yang bit down, clenching his jaw in a familiar way.

« Oh, right. » Reinhard grunted, removing his finger’s from the other’s mouth.

He raised himself up, tucked his cock back in his slacks, then stuck his knee on top of Yang’s groin and pushed, inviting him to rut against it. No longer able to care about shame or dignity, he thrusted wildly, chasing his own climax. He could seem the other’s face looming above him, watching him squirm alone, without him having to do much of anything but stand still.

Finally, he came, staining the black fabric. He felt oddly drained and boneless. His wrists were hurting.

« I guess I have to clean up now. » smiled Reinhard.

He grabbed what remained of the bedsheet and wiped his fabric-covered knee of the white spill. Then, he turned to Yang to mop his own mess, spread all over the other man’s stomach. He pressed, maybe too hard, on the soft flesh of his belly.

« Do you have anything to say, he asked, still blissful from his recent climax.

\- You’re an asshole. » Yang said, still out of breath.

Reinhard ignored him, and climbed on top of him to untie him.

« I’m moving the capital to Phezzan. »

That’s very bad for Heinessen, Yang thought, too fucked out of his brain to elaborate too much on that

« I’m really getting married. »

That’s also very bad, he couldn’t help but note to himself. And probably the reason he was so moody.

His wrist were free of the cloth’s binding, but not from Reinhard’s. He grabbed Yang’s hand and put them over his own heart. Despite the calm exterior, it was beating too fast.

« Will you follow me?

\- I don’t really have a choice.

\- Pretend you do. »

If I wasn’t a coward, Yang thought, I’d have killed that man a long time ago. For what he represents, for what he did to others, for what he did to me. But...

Reinhard gazed deep into his eyes.

Ultimately, Yang wanted to be happy with what was given to him. After all, he knew to make the best of a situation, he knew how to be realistic. He’d done it before.

Still, trying to soothe himself, he thought that maybe, with time, with some sacrifice, he could get what he wanted, he could see his friends, his family again. If he knew to keep his place. His heart sank. He thought of Annerose.

« I’ll follow you. »

Reinhard smile was genuine. Yang probably couldn’t ever be.


End file.
